Voledemort lemon
by qtpiefry
Summary: Please just read and find out I am not very good at explaining.


"The Lord wishes to see you!" A tall blond ordered as he opened the door to the cell you were in. His grey eyes stood cold as he observed your slender form. You couldn't tell what he was thinking but something told you that you didn't want to know. You knew his name, the man and woman around here called him Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy. He wasn't really a guy who could be fooled and the word mercy wasn't written in his dictionary. Slightly you followed him; they had taken so much from you already. Your friends, your family what else would they want from you now. What else did you posses? "Enter" the blond man ordered as he held open a door. You entered a room you had never seen before; it looked like the master bedroom. You got a fucked up feeling in your stomach as you realized what they probably wanted now. Your body.

A door opened and the Lord walked in. His red eyes and white skin made you shudder. He didn't want to feel his hand on you, "Please don't let him be the one that claims my virginity" you begged silently. "Miss , how nice of you to join us" The Lord spoke and smirked. "I guess Lucius already told you why you're here?" You shook your head in response and turned your gaze back to the ground. "Lucius how could you" the Lord spoke jokingly. "I didn't find it necessary my Lord, seeming she would find out soon enough" Lucius replied and placed his hand on your shoulder. He put a little force on it and slowly guided you in the Lords direction. You looked at Lucius hoping that he was kidding, but he wasn't.

A few minutes later  
The Lord sat down on the bed and placed your head in his lap. His strong hands rested on your shoulders so you couldn't escape. You noticed Lucius stripped and soon stood butt naked in front of you. Frightened you looked at the Lord who was examining your face. "Don't worry , Lucius will be gentle with you. Just give in and I promise you'll love it soon enough." The Lord spoke. Meanwhile Lucius climbed on the bed. As a tiger he crawled over to you until his finally leveled with your face. His grey eyes gazed into yours as if he was trying to hypnotize you. With one hand he positioned his cock in front of your warmth and with the other he kept himself steady. The minute you felt it trace your lips, you swallowed hard. Lucius cocked an eyebrow. "Don't worry it will only hurt for a second" he whispered and then suddenly without any warning he pushed up and didn't stop until he was fully buried inside. "You screamed bloody murder as it felt like he was splitting you in two, you hadn't even been wet. Lucius only laughed at your pain, his face became a blur as tears formed in your eyes and leaked down your face. "SShh girl, even thing will be alright" the Lord whispered as he ran his long fingers through your hair. Lucius didn't gave you time to adjust, slipped out of you again and pushed deep inside you again. It felt as if your insides were on fire and he was tearing appear your flesh or so it appeared. He soon found a nice pace and kept pumping in you frequently. A few minutes later the pain subdued a little but still you found no real pleasure. "Lucius I think it's time" you Lord spoke. You looked at both men confused as if they knew something you didn't. "Time for what?" you thought. At that point Lucius pulled out you, turned you around, wrapped a strong arm around your waist and pulled you up on all four. The Lord just smiled as he noticed your confused look. You could feel Lucius his body above you, his legs next to yours and his cock once again in front of your warmth. "Close your eyes for me honey" he whispered in your ear. You complied as it was the only thing you could do. He then grabbed your hips with both his hands and pushed in you again. Instantly you eyes snapped open, your body reacted as it wanted to get even closer to Lucius and a loud moan had escaped your lips. Lucius pulled out and pushed in again with even more force. Again you moaned as your eyes fluttered shut. "I believe you've got the right spot" the Lord spoke after a few seconds. "She seems to be enjoying herself" Another moan escaped your lips soon to be followed by another. "Oh my Lord she's just so tight." Lucius spoke after a while. His and your breath were already irregular, your bodies slightly covered with a thin layer of sweat. Suddenly Lucius pulled you back against him. His naked chest pressed against your body, your head pushing back against his shoulder. He kissed your neck as he told you to ride him and you did. All doubts, fears everything that had been their once was now gone. There was only you and him moving in the same rhythm towards a quick building orgasm. His hands cupped your breasts; his nipples carefully circled your nipples as you were nearly there. Suddenly Lucius spoke. "Look at the Lord baby. Look deep into his eyes when you come, show him how much you're enjoying this" and with those words you finally came. Your muscles tensed for a second, sending also Lucius over the edge. You felt his warm seed spill into your warmth and felt complete. You heart pounded wildly in your chest as you slowly tried to recover again. Carefully Lucius placed you back on all four and slipped out you, his cock was still half erected. God it had felt good but it was also wrong, you knew that. What would your parents have said if they were still alive? You didn't want to think about it, you didn't even get time to think about it for the Lord had already switched places with Lucius and was now rubbing his cocked in front of your entrench.

You glanced back at what the Lord was doing when you suddenly felt him not even near your pussy but near the other opening. "No!" you screamed and clawed at the bed trying to get way but the Lord had a firm grip on your waist. "Relax " he ordered and positioned the head in front of the opening. The Lord started to push but still found you resisting him. He glanced once at Lucius who had already started to stroke himself and nodded. Both men knew when needed to be done and seconds later the Lord pushed in you with a great force. You screamed, squirmed, cried but nothing helped, the Lord didn't stop but your cries did. Lucius had gotten a hold of your face and had claimed your mouth with his cock. You then realized you were being fuck on both sides. "Relax , the pain will be much less if you do so" the Lord spoke. "Thrust him" Lucius spoke as he looked down at your tear stained face and so you did. Almost instantly it felt better, only not there was another threat. Lucius hand caressed your face, whipped the tears away and order you to suck. Confused you looked up at him, no really knowing what he wanted from you. He then showed you by taking your head into both his hands and moving you horizontal over his cock. "Now suck and breathe in and out through your nose" He explained. Carefully you did and soon found him react to your actions. "Now your tongue little girl, use your tongue" Lightly you flicked your tongue across his shaft and kept working like this. "Yes girl that's it, keep going" Suddenly you moaned, the Lord his actions were having affect on you. Damn that also felt good while it shouldn't. A few seconds later you felt yourself moving with both men, pushing your ass back so the Lord had more access and taking in Lucius his cock when you pulled away from the Lord. Damn, again you moaned. It just felt so good, the Lord sped up and Lucius signaled you that he was about to come. Seconds later he did and spilled his seed inside your mouth. You swallowed it all as Lucius had told you to do and felt you body tense up again. Another climax washed through your body as the Lord also slipped his seed deep in your ass. Slowly you lay down on the bed, hoping that it would all be over now but it wasnt for he Lord and Lucius had other things planned for you. But first they were going to give you a little show.

Lucius slowly crawled over to the Lord and started to kiss him. You watched in silence as both men made love to each other. The Lord even allowed Lucius to bury his cock deep in him. Why were they doing this? And why on Earth was this turning your on? Fascinated you watched as both men met each other at every thrust, both whispered sweet things as they made love. The Lord was the first to notice you found it erotic and motioned for you to come closer. Slowly slightly embarrassed you did. The Lord instantly pulled you into a deep passionate kiss. His tongue traced your lower lip begging to be let in, which you granted him. HE skilled tongue played with your, explored your mouth as Lucius carefully had started to caress your breasts. His hand slowly moved down towards your warmth, which was still wet from the last time. The kiss deepened even more when Lucius slipped two fingers inside you. It made you moan into the Lord his mouth. He was the one to pull away first. Instantly you arched your back as you started to ride Lucius his fingers. Both the Lord and Lucius smiled at this. "Still want more, now do you?" the Lord spoke, you just nodded. You had decided to forget about your parents and just take part in this totally new experiment. Never in all your life had you felt this not even when you had pleased yourself. Suddenly Lucius pulled his fingers out you, leaving you unsatisfied. His attention turned towards the Lord again as both men were near climaxing. You sat back and watched them move, watched there muscles tense and relax as the move with each other. The Lord moaned loudly and ran his fingers gently across his shaft, he was near he knew it and seconds later he came. Lucius sped up instantly trying to make himself climax a few seconds later and he succeeded. Both men looked exhausted but still weren't planning to stop.

No, not a second after Lucius had slipped out; the Lord had pulled you close to him and shoved his cock into your pussy. Immediately you arched your body and wrapped your legs around him. His cock slipped in even further. Lucius quickly glanced at the Lord, against both men seemed to have understood each other without words. The Lord slipped out you, turned you around and put you on all four just like Lucius had done the first time. He then entered you again and started to move inside you. It took in a few thrust until he had found your G-spot and when he had he waited. Lucius lay down on his back and crawled under you. You slightly wondered why he was doing that but found the answer when you suddenly felt his tongue traced your clit. "Lucius you're spoiling the girl" The Lord joked. "Well you don't hear me complaining" you suddenly spoke. Both men laughed. "We told you, you would enjoy this. Now do you trust us?" The Lord spoke. "Never trust your friends and your enemies" you answered and moaned again as the Lord had started to move again. The Lord laughed again. "Yes girl, you're staring to learn it" "Well I have two of the best teachers if I may add so" You rolled your eyes as both men laughed again. You lowered your head towards Lucius his cock and trailed your tongue along his hard shaft. Instantly you felt him react. Pretty soon all three of you lay panting next to each other on the bed.

Your head was turned to Lucius and was buried in his chest, while the Lord lay behind you, his hands on your hips and his warmth breath tickled your skin. Both hands were tracing your skin lightly and got you in some kinda of trance. You yawned loudly and placed your hands on Lucius his chest. He noticed your eyes slightly started to close. His hand cupped your chin and he kissed you. "It's not time to sleep yet little girl, we still have one thing planned, but you have to trust us or else it will hurt" he spoke. "Can you do that? Can you trust us?" he asked. You slightly nodded not really knowing what both men had planed now.

The Lord held you close to his body as Lucius entered your warmth again. His rock hard cock made its way into your still wet pussy. "That's it girl, now just relax" the Lord whispered. Slowly he guided this cock towards your ass and pushed. Only then you noticed what the men were doing. There were taking you at the same time, a moan escaped your lips as it felt so good. Feeling every inch of you claimed by two men that you hated. Yes, you had hated them although you weren't sure if you would still hate them after this was all over. You somehow hoped you wouldn't and hoped that they would do this more often, but who said they would, how said they wouldn't just kill her after this. "You're mine, forever" the Lord whispered in your ear as he pumped on and on. Both men were pumping in out after the other never giving you time to recover, soon sending you over the first edge. Of course they didn't stop. "Tell me girl, do want to do this again? Do you want to make love to Lucius and me forever?" the Lord asked. His breathe irregular. Seconds later you nodded. "Say it" Lucius whispered. "Yes, Yes my Lord, damn you Lucius. I want to make love with you guys, fill me anytime you want, damn this feels too good" you muttered and moaned against as your second orgasm washed through. "As you wish" both men spoke and sped up for the last time. Seconds later you came for the third and last time, Lucius spilled his seed in your warmth and the Lord did the same but then in your ass.

A few minutes later a three of your where lying in the same bed. You were already asleep as both men grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them and you. "To the beginning of a wonderful friends" they both spoke and smirked as the glanced over at you. "A very beautiful one, indeed."


End file.
